


Clan Azul - Blue Clan

by merrick_ds



Series: Blue Steel-Traducción [9]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Domestic Fluff, Family Fluff, Fluff, M/M, Porn
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-10
Updated: 2019-03-10
Packaged: 2019-11-14 18:27:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18057752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/merrick_ds/pseuds/merrick_ds
Summary: Después de adoptar a Madzie, el detective Alexander Lightwood-Bane y su esposo, Magnus, deciden irse de vacaciones como ayuda para crear lazos con su nueva hija.





	Clan Azul - Blue Clan

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Blue Clan](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11219703) by [Hobbit69](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hobbit69/pseuds/Hobbit69). 



> Aquí tienen la novena parte de la serie Blue Steel de Hobbit69.
> 
> Es un capitulo único de vacaciones familiares, mucho amor, adorabilidad y, como no puede faltar en las historias de Hobbit69, sexy Malec 
> 
> .

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Con un suspiro, Magnus Lightwood-Bane se acercó y tomó la mano de su esposo mientras observaban a sus hijos chapotear en las olas de su casa con playa privada, la habían alquilado para su estadía de tres semanas en California. Alec sostuvo su mano, jalándola hasta colocarla sobre su abdomen desnudo.

-"¿Por qué estamos trabajando arduamente en Nueva York?"- preguntó Magnus, amando la sensación de la piel de Alec contra la suya.

-"¿Y qué haríamos aquí?"- preguntó Alec, con los ojos cerrados mientras el sol calentaba su pálida piel.

-"Comprar una finca y vivir con muchos lujos, preferiblemente volviéndonos gordos y descarados"

-"No creo que alguna vez te permitas ponerte gordo, amor"- se rio Alec.

-"¿Qué? ¿No me amarías si fuera gordo?"- preguntó Magnus, ya sabiendo la respuesta.

-"Sabes que me encantaría tu culo regordete, pero los dos sabemos que no podrías simplemente sentarte en tu finca. Simplemente construirías un nuevo imperio y probablemente yo estaría solo en casa con los niños"

-"Por favor"- se burló Magnus- "Como si no fueras a querer detener inmediata y completamente todos los crimenes"

Con una sonrisa, Alec respondió- "Eso es cierto. Creo que será mejor que nos quedemos donde estamos"

-"De acuerdo"- respondió Magnus- "Vamos a quedarnos aquí"

-"Mmmhmmm"- gimió Alec- "Si no te estás volviendo loco para el final de la semana, nos quedaremos aquí"

-"Prepárate para un marido rechoncho"- dijo Magnus, con los ojos cerrados, por lo que no vio la brillante sonrisa que adornaba toda el rostro de su marido.

-"Estoy seguro de que serás el gordito más hermoso de la Tierra"- dijo Alec.

-"Y no lo olvides"- respondió Magnus.

-"¡Papi!"- llamó Max- "¡Encontré algo!"

Sentado en su tumbona, Magnus miró a su hijo más pequeño, acercándose a ellos y llevando algo en sus manos. Magnus soltó la mano de Alec y miró la de Max. El chico acunaba cuidadosamente una galleta de mar.

-"¿Qué es?"- le susurró a Magnus, como si la galleta de mar pudiera asustarse.

-"Es una galleta de mar"- respondió Magnus.

-"¿Puedo quedármela?"- preguntó.

Con una sonrisa, Magnus dijo- "Por supuesto. Sólo ponla en tu bolsa con las conchas"

Asintiendo con la cabeza, Max hizo eso. Magnus miró a Rafael y Madzie, que se reían con más libertad que en sus primeras dos semanas con los Lightwood-Banes. Habían pasado esos catorce días tratando de hacer que Madzie se sintiera como en casa. No habían podido viajar hacia California hasta que Alec terminó su caso y testificó en dos casos judiciales diferentes. Cuando eso terminó, la familia se fue para su viaje de unidad.

Madzie había conectado rápidamente con los chicos en Nueva York. Se sentía a gusto con Rafael, se reía con Max. Ella era cuidadosa con Magnus y aún más con Alec. Él no estaba acostumbrado a ser el padre menos deseado. Sin embargo, Madzie se había aferrado a Magnus, abrazándose a él y siguiéndolo.

Magnus no podía decir que no le gustara. Lo hacía. Se había enamorado rápidamente de la niña, con su naturaleza tranquila y su actitud vigilante.

-"Son tan hermosos"- dijo Alec, sentándose y viendo a sus hijos retozando en la playa. Madzie arrojó un balde lleno de agua de mar sobre la cabeza de Max y, con una risa brillante, salió corriendo. Max sacudió el agua de su maraña de pelo (el niño necesitaba un corte) como lo haría un perro. Rafael soltó una profunda carcajada.

-"Lo son"- respondió Magnus- "Hemos creado una familia tan hermosa, Alexander"

Cuando Alec tomó nuevamente la mano de Magnus, Max lanzó un fuerte y juguetón rugido y se abalanzó sobre Madzie, quien dejó escapar un grito de sorpresa seguido de risitas. Magnus y Alec se rieron cuando Max la atrapó y frotó su cabello empapado sobre la cara y el cuello de Madzie. Los sonidos encantados de Madzie llegaron a ellos mientras Max le hacía cosquillas

 _Hermoso_.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Con los niños muertos de cansancio en sus habitaciones, estarían fuera unas horas, Magnus pidió la cena de un restaurante indonesio.

-"Ordena un poco de arroz con coco"- pidió Alec, después de haberse cambiado a un par de pantalones azules, aún no se había puesto una camisa- "Y  _saté_ "

Con una sonrisa, Magnus transmitió la orden, hablando en malayo a la mujer que tomaba su orden. No parecía hablar mucho inglés, como si fuera nueva en el país, y había estado encantada cuando Magnus comenzó a hablar su idioma.

Cuando colgó, Magnus se volvió hacia Alec, quien ya estaba sentado en el sofá junto a él- "Suenas tan sexy hablando malayo"

Con una sonrisa malvada, Magnus dijo- " _Biar saya tunjukkan kepada y apa lagi yang boleh saya lakukan dengan lidahku_ " (Déjame mostrarte qué más puedo hacer con mi lengua)

-"No tengo idea de lo que dijiste, pero sonó caliente"- dijo Alec, presionando sus labios contra los de Magnus.

Mientras besaba a Alec por la mandíbula y bajaba por la larga columna de su cuello, Magnus susurró- " _Saya suka untuk mencium anda di sini_ " (Me encanta besarte aquí)

Alec gimió.

Magnus presionó sus labios en la clavícula de Alec- " _Dan di sini_ " (Y aquí)

Sobre el pecho desnudo de Alec- " _Dan di sini_ "

Sobre su estómago- " _Dan di sini_ "

-"No... el sofá... no deberíamos... aquí"- jadeó Alec.

-"¿Por qué no?"- preguntó Magnus, sin dejar de mordisquear el cuello de Alec.

-"Por... los niños"

-"Entonces, ¿deberíamos llevar esto a nuestra habitación o posponerlo?"- preguntó Magnus.

-"¿Papá?"- llamó Rafael desde su habitación.

Gimiendo, Alec se separó de Magnus, quien suspiró y su cabeza cayó al respaldo del sofá- "Ve. Todavía estaré aquí, cariño. Además, tengo que recoger la cena"

Mientras Magnus se ponía de pie, vio al amor de su vida entrar en la habitación de Rafael. Con una sonrisa, recogió sus llaves y salió por la puerta.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Mientras Magnus recogía su cena, Alec levantó a los niños y los entretuvo con pinturas. Madzie lo hacía como un pato en el agua. Usando el pincel para hacer líneas rojas, sonreía mientras dibujaba.

Al limpiar su pincel, la mirada de Madzie se encontró con la de Alec, llena de placer y calidez.

Magnus eligió ese momento para regresar y lo golpeó directamente en el corazón. ¿Cómo podría resistirse a su Alec y sus hijos? Eran tan maravillosos, tan encantadores, tan  _vitales_.

Él amaba a su familia, no podía ser de otro modo. Alec se abrió camino en el corazón de Magnus y nunca había tenido la capacidad o el deseo de evitarlo. Con Alec habían llegado los chicos, y Magnus no podía agradecer suficiente a todas las deidades que estuvieran en la vida de Magnus.

Todavía sosteniendo sus bolsas de comida, Magnus observó mientras Alec pintaba algo en la página de Madzie. Con una dulce e inocente sonrisa, Madzie besó la mejilla de Alec.

-"Gracias, papá"- dijo, y luego volvió a colorear.

Las lágrimas se asomaron a los ojos de Magnus ante esa vista, sin decir una palabra, Magnus se dirigió a la cocina, tratando de no ser visto. Sin embargo no había sido lo suficientemente rápido o silencioso y en unos instantes, Alec entró a la cocina.

-"Hey, amor. ¿Necesitas ayuda – Qué ocurre?"- exigió, al ver las lágrimas que caían por las mejillas de Magnus- "¿Amor?"- Alec tomó a Magnus por los hombros- "¿Que pasó?"

Magnus envolvió sus brazos alrededor de Alec y enterró el rostro contra su hombro.

-"Amor, por favor, dime"- suplicó Alec, con un brazo alrededor de los hombros de Magnus, el otro ahuecando la parte posterior de su cabeza. Fue la preocupación no adulterada en la voz de Alec lo que liberó la voz de Magnus.

-"Ella te llamó  _papá_ "- sollozó.

Alec apartó a para mirar sus ojos verde-dorados, sus pulgares se deslizaron sobre los pómulos altos de Magnus, secando las lágrimas de felicidad desgarradora.

-"Shh, amor"- tranquilizó Alec- "Estás bien"

-"Si, lo estoy"- estuvo de acuerdo- "Pero... Dios, Alexander. Los quiero muchísimo a todos. Yo–"

-"Lo sé, amor"

-"¿Papá?"- preguntó Madzie en voz baja desde la entrada.

-"Ven"- dijo Alec- "Ven, nena"

Obedeciendo, Madzie se acercó a ellos, sus ojos oscuros moviéndose entre ambos hombres. Se dirigió hacia Magnus, quien inmediatamente la levantó y la abrazó con fuerza contra él. Ella le devolvió el abrazo con la misma intensidad, como si temiera soltarse.

-"¿Estás bien, papi?"- peguntó ella contra el cuello de Magnus.

-"Estoy bien, cariño. Estoy feliz"- respondió Magnus.

Madzie asintió- "Yo también estoy feliz. ¿Podemos comer pronto?"

Alec se rio entre dientes- "Voy a preparar los platos. Tendremos que acostarnos temprano porque mañana iremos al  _gran_  acuario y tenemos que conducir un poco"

Cuando Magnus dejó a Madzie en el piso, ella gritó y luego salió disparada de la cocina- "¡Chicos! ¡Adivinen qué!"

Alec sacó la vajilla de plástico del armario- "¿Estás bien?"

Al escuchar a sus hijos celebrar su inminente visita a la 'casa de pescados', Magnus respondió- "Estoy bien, cariño. Estoy tan feliz en este momento. Alexander, tú y nuestros hijos son lo mejor de mi vida"

Abandonando los platos medio llenos, Alec se acercó a él y tomó a Magnus en sus brazos- "Me has dado tanto, amor. Te amo. Eres mi mundo entero"

-" _Aku Cinta Kamu_ "- susurró Magnus contra los labios de Alec.

-"Puedes enseñarme cuánto más tarde, amor"

-"Planeo hacerlo, querido. Planeo hacerlo"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Después de leer tres libros para los niños, Alec arropó a cada uno de ellos, sofocándolos con besos, diciéndoles a cada uno cuánto los amaba. Madzie soltó una risita cuando su barba del día le hizo cosquillas en el cuello.

-"¡Basta, papá!"- exclamó con una risa incontrolable.

-"Te quiero, pequeña"

-"Yo también te quiero, papá"- dijo con una sonrisa tímida- "¿Puedo tener un juguete en el acuario?"

Alec besó la parte superior de su cabeza- "No veo por qué no. Quizás también consigamos camisetas"

Los ojos de Madzie se iluminaron- "Eres el mejor"

-"Sólo uno de los mejores, peque"- dijo Alec, subiendo las mantas hasta sus hombros- "Tu papi es bastante sorprendente. Buenas noches, nena"

-"Buenas noches, papá"- bostezó Madzie.

Encendiendo la luz nocturna de Madzie, Alec salió de la habitación y encontró a Magnus en el sofá, bebiendo una copa de vino tinto- "Ven, cariño. Te he servido una copa también"

-"Sabes que no tienes que seducirme"

-"Lo sé, amor. Pero a veces quiero"

Alec se sentó en el sofá, recogiendo su vino mientras Magnus se movía para apoyarse en su pecho y sujetar su bebida. Volviendo la cabeza, Magnus presionó sus labios contra los de Alec que estaba bebiendo, sintiendo su aroma, su sabor. Alec quitó la copa de la mano de Magnus y la colocó junto a la suya en la mesa lateral. Acunando la mandíbula de Magnus, Alec giró su cuerpo hasta tenerlo contra el suyo, sosteniéndolo apretado contra su pecho.

Magnus empujó la camisa de Alec, desesperado por desnudar el pecho de su marido. Poniéndose a horcajadas sobre Alec, se movió sobre él, frotándose contra Alec, la fricción de la carne cubierta de tela los enloquecía

-"Habitación"- susurró Alec contra los labios de Magnus- "Ahora"

Sin esperar una respuesta, Alec sujetó el trasero de Magnus y lo levantó. Magnus envolvió sus piernas alrededor de la cintura de Alec, besándolo de nuevo. Sin preámbulos, Alec lo llevó hasta su habitación.

En ella, Alec hizo un trabajo rápido en quitarse la ropa. Las manos de Magnus exploraron los abdominales y el pecho de Alec, las puntas de sus dedos bailaron sobre los pezones mientras acariciaba las ondulaciones de sus pectorales. Magnus envolvió sus brazos alrededor del cuello de Alec y lo jaló hacia adelante, en un profundo beso hasta que se movió para besarle el peche, su lengua rodeó lentamente un pezón, enviando pequeños escalofríos por su cuerpo.

Magnus agarró a Alec por la cintura y, usando la fuerza superior que nadie supondría con sólo mirarlo, arrojó a Alec sobre la cama, y se sentó a horcajadas sobre él. La boca de Alec se humedeció cuando miró hacia el cuerpo desnudo de Magnus. Recorrió con sus dedos las curvas del torso de Magnus, acariciando su pecho y estómago, descubriendo, como casi todos los días, la belleza que era su esposo. Magnus se inclinó hacia adelante y lo besó, su mano vagando sobre su cuerpo, tocando todo lo que podía, sabiendo que este cuerpo era suyo para hacer lo que quisiera.

Descendiendo por el cuerpo de Alec, Magnus se arrodillo entre sus piernas y pasó los dedos por su miembro, provocando la erección. Pasó sus palmas por el interior de sus muslos, besando esa carne sensible. Alec echó la cabeza hacia atrás, su cuerpo pulsando por la necesidad de su esposo.

Era casi demasiado.

-"Deja de provocarme, amor. Te  _necesito_ "

Magnus presionó un beso contra los testículos de Alec y luego rodeó lentamente la sensible carne con su lengua. Subió por el eje, tomándose su tiempo para llegar a la punta y finalmente colocó su boca en la punta mientras tomaba la carne dura en su mano.

Alec gimió, sus ojos se cerraron cuando la boca de Magnus comenzó a trabajar en él. Enredó sus dedos en el cabello de Magnus, mientras este subía y bajaba sobre el pene de Alec, chupándolo profundamente. Su ritmo constante y su lengua malvada estaban llevándolo al orgasmo, pero Alec no quería que terminara demasiado pronto, por lo que luchó contra el clímax para que esto durara.

Alec deseaba tener a Magnus, lo quería, lo necesitaba.

Bajando las manos, agarró a Magnus por debajo de sus brazos y tiró de él sobre su cuerpo, aplastando sus labios con los de Magnus. Apretó su carne, provocando un gemido del otro hombre.

-"Dios"- jadeó Magnus.

Alec les dio la vuelta y se cernió sobre Magnus, deslizándose por su cuerpo, frotándose contra la longitud caliente de Magnus.

-"Si cariño. Ahora, por favor"

Incapaz de esperar, Alec exprimió lubricante en la cálida erección de Magnus. Se sentó a horcajadas sobre él, llevando su entrada al miembro abrasador y prominente. Se inclinó sobre Magnus, presionándose contra él, sujetándose contra su pecho para mantener el equilibrio mientras Magnus lo penetraba, abriéndolo y estirándolo. Soltando un gemido largo y satisfecho, Alec bajó aún más sobre Magnus, dejando que su erección lo llenara. Se movió lentamente, viendo como Magnus echaba la cabeza hacia atrás mientras el placer aumentaba a cada centímetro.

Moviendo sus caderas, Alec marcó un ritmo que Magnus igualó, sosteniendo las caderas de su esposo mientras rebotaba sobre él, tomando a Magnus hasta el fondo. Con cada movimiento, la punta del pene de Magnus golpeaba a Alec de la manera  _correcta_ , haciéndolo gritar y jadear por más, enviando estremecimientos a través de su cuerpo hasta los dedos de sus pies.

Aun sosteniendo las caderas de Alec, Magnus encontró cada uno de sus movimientos, empujando más fuerte contra la próstata de Alec, igualando su ritmo en perfecta sincronía, como solían estar los dos hombres.

Inesperadamente, Magnus extendió la mano, agarrando el miembro de Alec, acariciándolo a ritmo de sus embestidas. Echando la cabeza hacia atrás, Alec gritó el nombre de Magnus, incapaz de contenerse más. Su clímax lo sacudió, pasando a través de él, controlando su cuerpo, ya que todo se volvió blanco, aumentando la temperatura de su cuerpo y haciéndolo estremecer. Sus piernas le fallaron y Magnus lo giró sobre su espalda, acomodándose sobre él, sin siquiera molestarse en retirarse de su cuerpo. Los espasmos en su pasaje nublaban por completo su mente. Habían pasado varias semanas desde que Magnus había sido el activo, prefiriendo tomar a Alec en su cuerpo, pero esta noche, no podía pensar en ningún lugar en el que prefiriera estar.

Magnus se empujó dentro de su cuerpo nuevamente, sacando más de él. Alec sujetó las sábanas y sus ojos azules, medio cerrados y llenos de satisfacción, se encontraron con los de Magnus. Él gimió y sostuvo la parte posterior del cuello de Alec, obligándolo a seguir mirándolo fijamente, y continuó golpeando la próstata de Alec mientras alcanzaba su orgasmo, inundando el pulsante canal de Alec.

Incapaz de sostenerse por más tiempo, Magnus colapsó contra él- "Dios, cariño, no me dejes nunca. No podré vivir sin hacerte el amor"

-"Creo que estarías bien, amor"

-"Por el contrario, cariño"- respondió Magnus, mirando a los ojos de Alec- "Tú eres el único que puede sacar  _esto_  en mí. Cualquier otra persona simplemente obtendría un rendimiento muy falto de brillo en el mejor de los casos. Si alguna vez me dejas, todo lo que tendré el resto de mi vida es mi mano y los recuerdos del sexo contigo"

Alec besó sus labios- "Entonces creo que es algo bueno que nunca vaya a irme, ¿eh?"

Magnus le devolvió el beso- "Mas vale que no, cariño. Nunca me recuperaría de eso"

Alec no lo dijo, pero Magnus sabía que nunca tendría que preocuparse por ello. No importa qué, Alec nunca haría nada para lastimarlo.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Al día siguiente, los Lightwood-Bane se levantó temprano para ir a Bahía Monterrey a visitar el acuario. Los niños estuvieron emocionados e inquietos durante el viaje, pero cuando llegaron, ya estaban mucho más tranquilos y preparados para obedecer a sus padres.

-"Tienen que permanecer donde podamos verlos todo el tiempo"- les dijo Alec- "No salgan corriendo. Si necesitan ir al baño, sólo avísennos"

-"Papá"- dijo Max- "¿Qué pasa si Madzie tiene que ir al baño?"

Magnus y Alec intercambiaron una mirada. Todavía no se habían encontrado con ese problema, pero ya lo solucionarían cuando se presentara- "Creo que hay un baño familiar. Ella puede usar ese con papi o conmigo"

Madzie miró a Max- "Puedo usar los baños para niños si quiero"

-"No-oh. Eres una niña"

-"Si"- dijo Madzie- "Pero aún puedo hacer lo que quiera. No hay razón para que papá o papi no puedan llevarme a los baños de niños. No hay una chica que me lleve a otro. Ellos lo entenderán"

-"Sólo esperemos que haya un baño familiar"- dijo Magnus.

En el interior, los niños estaban fascinados por los peces, los pingüinos y los tiburones. Estaban emocionados y felices de ver a los animales nadando a su alrededor, y se la pasaron de maravilla en el tanque táctil.

-"Vamos, chicos"- dijo Magnus después de dos horas- "Almorcemos en el restaurante de allí"

Magnus llevó a su familia a un pequeño café y sentó a los niños en una mesa para cinco. Mientras Alec se dirigía al asiento que Magnus tenía libre para él, vio un... rostro  _conocido_.

-"¿Ty?"- preguntó.

Tiberius Blackthorn lo miró- "Hola, detective Lightwood-Bane"

-"¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?"

-"Estoy de vacaciones, visitando a mi tío... y..."

-"Ty"- dijo Kit acercándose a la mesa como si viniera del baño- "Hola, Detective, ¿cómo estás?"

-"Estoy bien"

Al ver a los niños y a Magnus, dijo- "¿Estás visitando el acuario?"

-"Si"- respondió- "¿Así que están de vacaciones?"

-"Sí"- respondió Kit- "Nosotros... Bueno, estamos aquí visitando al tío de Ty, pero... Bueno, nos vamos a casar aquí"

Alec miró a Ty, que estaba ocupado enderezando su servilleta- "¿De verdad? Felicitaciones. ¿No crees que tus hermanos  _querrían_  estar aquí para eso?"

Kit respondió- "Estoy seguro de que si, pero...  _esto_  es más el estilo de Ty. Él no quiere ser el centro de atención, así que hemos decidido fugarnos mientras visitamos a Arthur. Nunca necesité una gran boda. Amo a Ty. Quiero casarme con él, y si así es como él lo quiere, así es como será"

Alec sonrió- "Así que la próxima vez que te vea estarás casado"

Ty asintió, sus mejillas sonrojadas y la mirada baja.

-"Felicidades, Ty. No les diré nada a tus hermanos. Estoy desconectado hasta que llegue a casa. Buena suerte, chicos y que tengan un gran viaje. Voy a volver con mi familia"

Alec se sentó en su silla y se encontró con los ojos de Magnus.

-"¿Qué fue eso?"- preguntó Magnus.

-"Ty. Ty y Kit"

-"Sí, lo noté. ¿Qué hacen aquí?"

-"Están visitando a la familia. Pero... están  _fugándose_ "

El rostro de Magnus se iluminó- "Entonces chicos, tendremos que enviarles un regalo. Siempre me entusiasman las bodas. En especial, me encantan las bodas en secreto"

-"Sin embargo, querías casarte con una ceremonia y fiesta llamativa"

-"Si, cariño. Eso quería. Sabía que no era tu estilo, pero también quería celebrar mi matrimonio con el amor de mi vida de la manera más grande y ruidosa posible. Te amo, y quería mostrar eso"

-"Yo me habría fugado"- dijo Alec.

-"Si cariño. Sé que lo hubieras hecho, pero yo no quería eso. Quería presumirte, mostrarles a todos cuánto te amo. Lo haría todo de nuevo"

Alec tomó la mano de Magnus- "Me casaría contigo mil veces, amor"

Magnus presionó sus labios en la palma de la mano de Alec. Esta era la vida que él quería. Esta era la vida que él necesitaba. Magnus necesitaba a este hombre, y siempre lo tendría. Nada, ni nadie, se lo llevaría nunca.

La vida era buena.  _Su_  vida era buena.

**Author's Note:**

> Espero les haya gustado y muchas gracias por leerme.


End file.
